Family Salvations
by Twibells
Summary: Bella finds out that the Cullens manipulated her into loving them. She heads to Mystic Falls to hang with her cousins and friends for a while but what messes have they gotten themselves into? She knows she's a witch but what if she's a little something more? What's her connection to Klaus and Silas and is she really ready to invite someone else into her heart again?
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

"Dad, it's for the best. I have a good feeling about this." Bella told her dad with a reassuring smile, her eyes bright for the first time in a while.

"I know, bells." Charlie sighed, pulling Bella into a hug in a rare show of emotion.

"It's just hard to let you go — again." Bella winced at the reminder.

"Yeah, I know. This time will be better though, I promise." She said before taking a deep breath, inhaling her fathers' musky forest wood scent, knowing she'd miss it when she left for Mystic Falls.

"I have to go." She whispered into her father's shoulder.

He sighed before letting her go with an awkward kiss on her forehead.

He stayed on the front porch of their small but cozy house where she had lived in since the 6th grade, watching her as she climbed into her black Grand Cherokee. She started up the vehicle before waving to her father with a smile, she truly was excited to see her aunt and cousins in Mystic Falls. It'd be good for her she knew this - she felt it.

He waved back at her with a smile, lifting his mustache up to his nose, looking every bit as happy and sad as she was.

She backed out of the driveway of her home for the past six years and smiled as she imagined the different adventures she'd be pulled into when she entered Mystic Falls. She was nervous to see everyone grown and wondered if they had changed but most of all, for the first time in a long time, she felt ready to start a new chapter in her life. It was time to move on and she realized just how amazing her father was to understand that.

It took a while to get to Mystic Falls, between eating and sleeping it took her about 3 days to get to her aunt's house but when she did, fatigued and all, she gladly received all the excited and eager hugs thrown her way.

"Bells!" Jeremy exclaimed with his hug while his sister rolled her eyes and teased her for taking so long with hers.

"Took you long enough." She said, hugging her tightly.

"Well, I am human, Laney." Bella teased back, using Bella's nickname for Elena from when they were children.

"Whatever." Elena retorted her eyes darting everywhere but at Bella. Weird, she thought — but she'd figure out what was going on because, after all, she was good at that sort of thing.

She smiled it off before turning to look at Jeremy.

"You got tall, little man." She said ruffling his hair loving the familiar scowl he shot her way.

"Yeah well, you haven't grown a bit since we last saw you. I had to grow a couple extra inches to make up for it." He said with a laugh and a wink. Whatever, she wasn't that short.

She glared at him.

"Oh, touchy touchy." He laughed again.

She huffed before turning back towards Elena or where she should've been anyway.

"Jer-bear, where'd 'lana go?" She asked slipping back into their old, childhood names she had dubbed to them.

"Oh, she had to meet up with some friends but she wanted to say hi to you before she left." He said shrugging as he watched his feet shuffle. Ok, now she knew for sure something was up.

"Okay," She drew out, "I'm heading to the shower and then I'm hunting for food. I'll see you when I get back." She said and with a hug, she grabbed her duffle bag and headed upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank You for showing all the love; the reviews, follows & favorites, I appreciate it!_

 **Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

She left the rest of her stuff in her baby, figuring she'd unpack later and quickly headed up to the guest bedroom that essentially belonged to her. After all, she had spent multiple summers sleeping in this very same bedroom while visiting her favorite aunt and cousins. She sighed as she looked around, noticing the little trinkets still left in the places she had left them in the last time she was here; everything she'd left over the years seemingly fit right where it needed to. This room was undoubtedly hers even if she didn't officially live here.

She set her bag down before ruffling through it in search of something suitable to wear for her first night back in town and found the perfect outfit; a combination of her bad and sweet side that matched her personality perfectly. She smiled as she headed to the shower, stripping, and quickly but thoroughly washing up; excited to go out and see if anybody would recognize her. She dried off and wrapped a towel around her before walking out of the bathroom and noticed the rest of her stuff had been brought out of her car and now was set on her bed with a note that read:

 _Lazy ;-)_

She smiled before she called out a thanks to her cousin, receiving a 'whatever' in return before she dried off and dressed in her outfit: a red graphic t-shirt with blue, ripped skinny jeans, topped off with a brown leather jacket and flats. She watched herself in the mirror before adding a red headband to her curly brown hair and nodding to herself. She looked good, if she said so herself.

She grabbed her purse and keys, calling out to her cousin that she was leaving before climbing into her baby and speeding off. Excited was downplaying the way she felt as she drove to the Mystic Grill. She hadn't been there in ages.

She parked and walked in, noticing multiple unfamiliar scents inside the building making her cautious. She glanced around as she made her way to an empty booth near the exit in case things went bad. A tall blonde, scruffy looking guy, and a dark-haired guy seemed to be in a heated argument. She tried not to stare but their aura was something she had never seen before. Regular Vampires were usually a pale yellow color underneath the color of their emotions while wolves were a dark red color, but the blonde had some red and weird mixture of brown and orange in his. His companion was no better with his aura a brown and orange mixture missing the red that the blonde had. It was unnerving to not be able to automatically know who and what they were. The blonde looked up and caught her eyes as she was unbeknownst staring at them while stuck in her thoughts and she quickly looked away. Where was the waiter?

"Hi, what can I get ya this evening?" A friendly blonde —

"Caroline! How are you?" Bella asked with a smile and a hug to the blonde.

"Good," she said looking weird until recognition sparked in her eyes.

"Whoa, Bella! It's been a while! I'm good how are you? You grew up! How was Forks?" Caroline said with one breath, pulling back from the petite brunette that was previously holding her in a death grip.

"Good and Forks was … interesting to say the least. How about you? What's been going on around here?" Bella asked curiously sitting back down in her booth gesturing for her friend to do the same.

"Gosh, it's been busy," Caroline said with a sigh that made Bella suspicious, I guess Caroline noticed too because she was quick to add; "but it's also been exciting, I guess you could say." She said with a worried full smile. Bella nodded smiling at the blonde, more determined to uncover all this towns secrets more than ever.

"So, ready to order?" Caroline said looking uncomfortable.

"Yes," Bella said with a nod before closing and handing her menu to Caroline.

"a water, fries and the garden salad, please. No onions."

"Great. I'll be right back." Caroline said with one last smile before walking away.

Bella stared after her a while. It was unusual for her cousins and old friends to deliberately lie to her about … anything really. it wasn't like them. She glanced back at the odd creatures she had been staring at earlier and noticed that the blonde and brunette was already staring at her and she quickly looked away again. After a few moments, she had deemed safe enough to glance again and saw them get up to leave. The brunette ignored her while the blonde winked at her, making her shift in unease. Yeah, definitely something going on in this town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

After her delicious yet insightful time at the grill, she decided to do her homework on what was going on without tipping off anyone as to what she was doing. She decided to walk around aimlessly and see where the wind would take her. It wasn't the best plan, sure, but it _had_ been a while since she had been to Mystic Falls and she didn't know where to look first. So, instead of wasting time trying to find a clue that probably wouldn't turn up, she decided to let the clue come to her. She had wandered around for a while, just about to give up, before a hand wrapped itself around her neck, slamming her against a tree and she nearly squeaked in surprise and excitement.

"Where are your cousins?" A brunette, similar - aura and facial wise - to the weird guys in the grill, demanded, sending shivers down her spine. Good ones, surprisingly, and she narrowed her eyes at the lust that flared up in her body by his presence.

"Why?" She inquired, her voice soft and calm knowing she wasn't in any immediate danger.

His eyes narrowed in agitation before he squeezed his hand tighter against her neck.

"It's best not to test my patience, Darling. " He smirked, his eyes glinting dangerously as he squeezed even tighter, "blocking" her airway for a second before releasing her neck enough to let her "breath" easier. She gave him her best "you didn't answer my question" look (as much as one can while being choked) and held it in place until his face held a hint of surprise and respect before it was wiped away and he lifted an eyebrow instead.

"Well, little bird, it seems that I might've underestimated you." He said before letting me go and extending a hand toward me.

"Kol Mikaelson, at your service." He said with a small bow before lifting his head with a wink and wide cheeky grin settled on his face. I appraised him cautiously, silently wondering what his angle was before grabbing his hand speaking as he kissed it.

"Bella Swan." I nodded to him, leaning against the tree he had me against before raising an eyebrow at him.

"What are you and what do you want with my cousins?" I asked, wanting to skip the foreplay and get to the good stuff. I needed to quickly assess the situation so I could help my cousins get out of the massive cluster fuck they've seemed to find themselves in.

His eyebrows shot up as a surprised laugh escaped his throat.

"Well, little bird, twice in a night. You might just spoil me for anyone else." He said with a smirk and another wink before he continued.

"However, as to what I am: I'm a vampire, darling, and your cousins decided it would be _fun_ to go and kill me. Not that my siblings cared much to avenge me, so, I decided to go and do it myself." He said, muttering the last bit quieter than any human could've heard but, then again, I am something a bit extra.

She decided to ignore that last bit as to not tip him off onto anything and to keep her cards close to her chest, not willing to give up her wild card just yet.

"Vampire? I've met vampires and, sorry to say, you don't fit the description." I said, watching him closely.

"And what description would that be, poppet?" He asks with a smirk on his lips and his eyes full of amusement. I huff in annoyance, "Cold, hard, never sleeps, eyes usually red but can be gold, ruled by some secret Volturi that they're afraid of." I ticked off on my fingers as I watched as his face grew dark.

"Cold ones, darling, really? I'm offended." He said, bringing his hands to his chest in mock disappointment.

"My family and I are real vampires, darling. The Originals of all vampires." He said with a cocky smirk and a smug tone that caused a reaction within my body that I ignored, the only external response he got was a scowl.

"Your family?" My brows scrunched. "Of course! That's who I saw at the grill. Makes sense." I muttered, ignoring the fact that he could hear me. I stood, taking in the information, still ignoring - or trying to at least - the fact that Kol was taking in my every move and word before my eyes lit up in realization and I groaned. " _Great_. More vampires in my life. Just what I needed right now." I muttered. Did you note the sarcasm?

"Listen," I refocused to the matter at hand, deciding to deal with anything else later; Kol wanted to kill my cousins and _that_ was just not happening. "Elena and Jeremy can, obviously, be idiots sometimes. I can attest to that. But, they're family and I can't let anything happen to them. Just as you would for your family and vice versa, I'm sure. Family can be fickle, but they do love you, no doubt about it, or else they wouldn't be here right now, checking up on you." I finished nodding toward the trees beside us, ignoring the resurfacing surprise on Kol - and his family's faces - as they came out from behind the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

"Well, seems you can always find the interesting ones, Kol. I do apologize for the snooping but -" The brunette in a suit was cut off by Kol before he could finish his seemingly redundant speech.

"Nik sent you to make sure I don't hurt his _precious_ Gilberts." Kol spit out, his face changing as he growled and glared at the blonde I had seen earlier at the grill. Nik, I would assume. I didn't understand the slight dislike I had toward the blonde, as he hadn't done anything to me but

 _He hurt Kol. We should rip him to pieces,_ but _I feel that would hurt Kol even more so he will live. For now._

I shook that thought away from my head, filing it away for later scrutiny, before refocusing back on the Original family that seemed to be squabbling about … something. Something not important nor pertaining to me nor my family so I didn't care.

"Excuse me, but can we focus, please. I'd like to get back home sometime tonight." I sighed, watching as everyone focused back on me.

Nik growled but the brunette that started speaking once they emerged from the woods held him back.

"Of course. My name is Elijah." He said, slightly bowing before introducing the blonde man I saw him with earlier and the blonde female that looked as if she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"And this is my brother, Niklaus and our sister, Rebekah." They nodded, Niklaus with a scowl and Rebekah with boredom.

"I'm Bella. Now, seeing as we've covered introductions and Kol now knows I'm not gonna give up my cousins, it seems as if my presence here is no longer needed. Thank you for your …. Bye." I trailed off before waving, walking back in the direction I had come from, feeling very satisfied with what I had learned today.

The next day I had been feeling watched but couldn't smell, hear or see anyone around so I decided it was time to feed. I didn't have to do it often, seeing as I needed to drink cold one venom to make sure that the little bit in my system wouldn't leave completely. I quite liked having an extra bit of strength while hanging around vampires all the time. I walked around in the woods for a bit before smelling a scent I hadn't smelled since _he_ had left and a smirk found my lips. "Victoria." I sang, circling around. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

"Bella." She sneered as she jumped from a tree, revealing her tattered clothes and dirt smudged face.

"Not looking too good, Victoria. Losing your touch?" I teased, my smirk still in place, as it usually is when hunting these loathsome creatures. She hissed before grabbing my neck and barring her teeth in my face. I frowned, what was it with vampires and my neck? _Oh_ ... dumb question.

I chuckled to myself before quickly reversing our positions and pulling the venom from her body and into mine, my face scrunching from the bitter taste before throwing her away from me in disgust. Kol then came out from his hiding spot in the trees, clapping with a similar smirk that I tended to have before speaking.

"Nice hunting, darling. Although I did have some theories, this one had not crossed my mind." He said walking over before he kicked Victoria's head and lifted an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes, "Yes, she's dead." I said before lighting a match and throwing it onto the cold one's body. I waited until nothing was left before I snapped my fingers, thus putting out the fire and walking away.

"How - how did you do that?" Kol - _Kol_ \- stuttered, bringing a smirk to my face.

"Well, I'm a witch, darling." I said in a horrible attempt to copy his accent that even I grimaced.

"My mom and my grandma on my dad's side were witches," I explained with a shrug.

"and you're mentioned in my grimoires, both grimoires, _a lot_." I said with a pointed look toward the brunette but all I was met with was a raised eyebrow.

"Their surnames?" He questioned as we strolled throughout the woods.

"Higginbotham and Claire." I said before turning toward him.

"I would ask do you remember them but I feel as though that would be a waste of breath. I don't care if you do or not, just don't expect me to be your lap dog that does any and everything you would like; that Bella is long gone." I said folding my arms, feeling my magic start to rush through my body, the air around us starting to crackle. I took a deep breath to calm down, not wanting to burn down the lovely trees around us that had been nothing but sweet to me since I came here.

"Calm down, darling. I have no intention of asking you to follow me, It'll be my good looks and wonderful personality that will cause you to do so." Kol said cheekily making me open my eyes to glare at him.

"Seriously, darling, I'd never force you to do something that you didn't want to do." He soothed, his voice soft and smooth enough to make me want to throw him against a tree and -

"Okay." I coughed before continuing down the path toward my house. We walked in silence, him thinking I'd assume and me in a mixture of embarrassment and irritation of losing my control of both my anger and attraction toward the brunette that was slowly making me itch to choke something.

"Thanks for walking me home, I guess." I said, waving my hand toward the house before continuing.

"I know I'll see you soon because you're infatuated, so, I'll see you later." I said with a chuckle and genuine smile that surprised even me, before I headed inside. Yeah, I was in deep shit.

* * *

"Bella." Was whispered as someone shook my shoulder to wake me up.

"No," I moaned, "go away." I turned away from them, snuggling into the pillow to find that spot - _right there._ I smiled as I got comfortable again, falling back into my good sleep and just as I had gotten into that good, deep sleep, the irritant spoke again.

"Okay, I just wanted to spend some time with my favorite cousin. Have some bonding time that Jeremy and I haven't had much of before or after you'd gotten here but fine. I guess sleeping is more important than us." Elena sniffed before walking out and shutting the door behind her. "It is!" I yelled out in annoyance before getting up mumbling in both agitation and guilt. I took a shower, throwing on some jeans and a v-neck t-shirt before going - stomping - down the stairs.

"Morning, Bells." Jeremy said with a mouth full of toast and I glared at the smile that invaded his face. I muttered several insults that I'd probably feel bad about later as I poured some coffee into a mug before throwing myself into a stool behind the counter.

Jeremy's eyebrows were still shot up as I sipped on my coffee still mumbling with a scowl.

"It's best to let her settle with being awake, Jer. I woke her up this morning for some bonding time." Elena warned with a smile as she grabbed some coffee herself.

"Holy shit, Lana, you know better than to do that and why didn't you warn me?!" Jeremy whined at Elena before throwing a piece of bread at her that she caught. I raised an eyebrow at her and she cleared her throat uncomfortably, standing there shifting before throwing the piece of bread into the sink.

"Well, Bells," Jer clapped, obviously trying to diffuse the tension and take my attention away from Elena. "when you're finished with your coffee, I was thinking we could walk to the grill to give us," he waved between himself, Elena and I. "some time to catch up. And once we get to the grill, everyone else should be there so we can hang out with them, too." Jeremy explained as he finished his food and placed his dishes in the sink.

"Everyone?" I questioned and even Elena smiled. Jer nodded and by the time they grabbed their jackets I had transferred my coffee into a travel mug, slipped on my converses & jacket and were waiting for them by the front door.

"Hurry up!" I called out impatiently as they took their sweet time to get going and when my only response were chuckles, I scowled. Once they had exited the house I quickly closed & locked the door behind us, ignoring their amused smiles and chortles, before falling into step with them as we walked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

"Where have you been? It seems as though we haven't seen you since you've arrived." Jer exclaimed but I could detect a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry," I sighed out semi-apologetically. "Everyone's been acting weird around me so I decided to snoop." I shrugged. Elena gulped.

"And what'd you find?"

"I met Kol and his family and they seemed …. nice." I said with another shrug. Ignoring their looks of incredulousness and continuing.

"That you," I pointed at Elena, "are a vampire and that Caroline, Jer, and I'm gonna assume Matt, Bonnie and the rest know too." I said continuing to walk as they stopped in shock. I turned around and sighed,

"Oh, come on guys. You weren't exactly conspicuous as you were more obvious." I laughed and they soon joined in but a bit less amused than I was as we continued to walk.

"Chill, I've had my own experiences with the supernatural, so don't beat yourself up too much about it." I said.

"How?" Elena asked.

"Edward was a cold one."

"A hard, cold, no bleeding, have to burn to kill, annoying version of vampires that are more nuisances than anything." I explained to their confurios **(A.N: my word for confused and curious ;** **-P)** filled faces. Their eyebrows shot up but they nodded anyway despite their curiosity. We continued to the grill in silence, me having a sinking feeling in my stomach that I chose to ignore, even if I did know that it was a stupid move on my part.

"Damon! Stefan!" I called out, waving, as I saw my longtime friends about to enter the Mystic Grill.

"Bells!"

"B!" Was called before they ran toward me, Damon reaching me first, hugging & swinging me in his arms.

"Damn, Bells, you look good." Damon stated with a smirk once he set me down and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Right here, people. Sheesh, lucky I don't have self-image issues."

"Oh, babe, you know you're the only one for me." Damon cooed pulling Elena into his arms, snaking them around her waist possessively. She rolled her eyes again with a soft smile on her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled before placing a soft kiss on his lips. I smiled before I was hoisted and twirled in the air by an excited Stefan.

"B! It has been too long." He said before setting me softly on the ground with a look in his eyes and a grin on his lips. I wore a similar grin before we burst out in song.

"You," I sang first, pointing at him.

"And me," He joined, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Will be," I set my hand in his, doing our usual, complicated handshake that no one else seemed to be able to get down, human and creatures alike, as he sang.

"Together forever,"

"Long after,"

"The world ends and that's just logic." We belted out, doing our usual goofy dance, ignoring everyone around us, except for our friends, knowing that they were enjoying our show despite them rolling their eyes, shaking their heads and laughing at the greeting that hadn't changed in the 4 years we'd known each other. We eventually finished, walking into the grill, laughing so hard we couldn't breathe, alerting everyone of our presence. Matt's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he ran to hug me.

"Iz-biz! You're here!" He laughed rocking us back and forth as we hugged.

"Yeah. I'll be staying a while, so no need to squeeze me so hard I get absorbed into your body, Matty." I laughed before he released me with a sheepish smile and ran to the back of the Grill as he called out: "I'm gonna go tell everyone I'm taking my break."

We laughed and sat at a table, making small talk while we waited for Matt to come back. We were joking around and reminiscing when Matt came and he slipped into the seat in front of me.

"How long you been here, Iz?" He asked, right as his butt hit the seat making me smile at his eagerness.

"A couple days. I hadn't really had the time to meet up before, that's why yall didn't see me." I explained before they could ask.

"Yeah, meeting the Mikaelsons." Jeremy half-joked with barely concealed concern. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a big girl and they don't seem so bad." I said before quickly adding "Or as bad as some other creatures I've met." Before cringing because that answer wasn't much better.

"So, what's been going on around here? How'd Elena, here, get herself turned into a vampire with two of the very same things protecting her with a witch? Or was it a choice?" I asked, directing the question to Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon with my arms folded and a raised eyebrow. They gulped before Elena elbowed Damon in the ribs and my eyebrows shot up. I wouldn't like what he'd have to say.

"Klaus used her in his ritual to unlock his wolf side. We had given her my blood before she went so she wouldn't -" He broke off, nuzzling Elena's head with a grimace while she stroked his back. I nodded, barely reigning in my anger.

"So, it wasn't a choice." I said slowly.

Elena shook her head and I had to take deep breaths to calm myself down and not go on a rampage.

"None of you thought to use a spell to bring her back? Or at the very least ask the Mikaelsons for help or, for all that's good in the world, use a spelled or cursed object?!" I whisper-yelled, not wanting to disturb the other customers.

"No, Bells, we didn't think of any of that. That's why we need you here, Bells. You think of everything!" Jer said, eyes wary but full of genuine excitement for my being here, making my anger dissipate and a small smile to involuntarily grace my lips and everyone visibly sagged in relief.

"So, that's all that's happened?" I inquired, "I mean other than killing an Original like morons?" I took a sip of the water that a waiter had brought a while back for me.

"You - uh, know about that?" Jer scratched his neck while everyone else looked embarrassed and I nodded taking another sip of my water so I didn't yell.

"Yeah, it wasn't the smartest move we've ever made." Damon admitted sheepishly and I rolled my eyes 'cause that was putting it lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

"From now on we play nice with the Mikaelson's unless they deliberately attack us, got it?" I waited for their nods before continuing. "I will take care of any further meetings with the Mikaelsons because apparently, you lot can't handle it," I said, my voice & anger building in volume as I spoke before I took deep breaths to calm down again. "I get it, I do. I probably … no, I wouldn't have." I shook my head with a slight smile before continuing. "You guys, you're my family and I can't - _won't_ \- lose you. So, if I have to be the 'lieutenant' of this group, then I will. I -" I sighed, faltering on this part, but they deserved to know.

"I used to think this coven of cold ones were going to be my family. They were kind and sweet toward me - well, in my mind anyway. It wasn't until my boyfriend, supposed love of my life," I heard a growl from somewhere but I ignored it and continued, "left me alone in the woods calling out for him not to leave me, to stay, but he left anyway. It was good that he did because otherwise, I probably wouldn't have realized that they had influenced me to believe that I had loved them. They were controlling, never really listened to my opinions, degrading, and manipulative. A cold one had bitten me and Edward had to suck the venom out but he left some, unintentionally of course, and I started to notice little things that the Cullens would do & say that wouldn't add up. I didn't have enough venom in me to not be affected by them but it was enough to start thinking. It wasn't until Laurant showed up in Forks that I realized if I drank vampire venom I would attain the strength of them. Yes," I answered before they could ask. "I drank from him and killed him. With the help from some shifters but potato, potahto." I waved off before taking a sip of my water again. I looked up and found expectant and confused faces waiting for an explanation and I sighed.

"Shifters gain their ability to shapeshift into a particular animal from their ancestors and bloodline, kind of like witches. The shifters in forks turn into wolves but I've heard of others that could turn into tigers, werecats, panthers, etcetera, etcetera." I explained before huffing.

"Alright enough with the heavy, I'm hungry. Lets order." Bella said, lifting her menu and effectively changing the conversation and lifting the tension.

They spent the rest of the afternoon - and well into the evening - catching up, laughing and joking and playing around. It was the most she had laughed in awhile and it felt good. "Alright guys, I'm taking off. I love you all. Jer, Lana, I'll see you at the house." She said as she hugged everyone in departure. She waved as she exited the Grill and walked out into the dark and chilly night, a pleasant sigh escaping as she did so. She loved nature, it called to her and while she didn't necessarily understand why, it just felt right somehow.

"Darling." Kol greeted her as he fell into step with her.

"Kol."

"My family wants to meet you. Properly." He amended when I raised an eyebrow. I shrugged, finding no harm in going and nodded, following him when he turned around to walk in the opposite direction we were walking in.

"Why?" I asked curiously. I highly doubted they wanted to go and 'meet' anyone who defied what a Mikaelson wanted.

"They find you almost as intriguing as I do, darling. Well, that and your exceptional good looks." Kol said smirking. He turned his head to wink at me and I blushed, rolling my eyes. The blush I couldn't help because Kol complimenting me, in that accent of his, with no one around to stop me from mauling him, seemed to make my mind mush, my lips dry and my body quiver which only caused me to lose the hold I had on my walls and I loathed it. I never wanted to be weak again and Kol now held the power to stomp on my heart and break me; to put me in a place I vowed to never go back to again. And all I could do was watch me fall helplessly and hope to all that's holy that he didn't let me break.

"In all seriousness, darling, we all are confounded by you. I've never encountered a creature like you before. In beauty nor in diet." He said seriously before adding the last bit cheekily. I rolled my eyes. It seemed like that reaction would be constant around him, he just couldn't help himself.

"I'm sure." I drawled out sarcastically. I'm pretty sure he'd seen, and had, better.

He stopped suddenly, his eyes dark and intense, before he gently but demandingly flashed us against a tree, his arms on either side of my head, our breaths mingling together and fanning across each other's face.

"Make no mistake, darling, every movement you make, every lip bite, every eye roll is a testament to my control because everything you do makes me want to take you right then and there." He whispered intensely, his eyes holding mine before he stepped back. "But," he continued, still holding my eyes hostage. "I know you're not ready, so. I'll wait. Although, darling, I'm not much of a patient person." He warned with a smirk, partly joking but mostly just being honest. And that's the thing that made me like him even more. He was upfront with his feelings. Never one to beat around the bush and that's exactly the type of thing she loved. She knew he was giving her an out but she didn't want it. She wanted Kol, no matter how long it would take for her to say it out loud. She nodded watching his gulp and clenched jaw before he forcibly moved away from her and caused her to giggle.

"Careful, darling. Wouldn't want more than you're ready for." Kol warned with a tense smirk and she smirked back, opening her mouth to retort but thought better of it. She wasn't ready for anything, let alone _that_ , just yet. She nodded and slipped from between Kol and the tree before continuing to walk in the direction they had been walking in before they had become … distracted. Kol quickly fell into step with her and they continued the rest of the trip in comfortable silence. Once they reached the Mikaelsons Manor, Kol held the door open for her before leading her into what looked like a living room.

"Family, Bella Swan." Kol introduced her, waving his hand in her direction, to the scattered group within the room. She nodded, leaning against a wall that opened up into the entrance of the living room.

"Ms. Swan," The tall brunette, Elijah, nodded to her before continuing. "I'd like to formally apologize for our last meeting. My younger brothers have the shared gene for a flare of the dramatics." He said with a wry smile.

"I bet," I snorted. "but I'm pretty sure it's a gene you all share." I laughed. Kol and Elijah chuckled lowly but Nik just rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm sure you all are just itching to know why I drink cold one venom, assuming Kol told you about that and that you weren't snooping on my friends and me at the Grill." I said pointedly at Kol but he just smiled and shrugged unapologetically. I choked out a laugh before shaking my head in amusement.

"And no, I didn't tell them anything other than that I saw you drinking cold one venom. It's your story to share, darling." He explained, flopping down into a plush, brown couch. His siblings looked surprised and I growled in my head before nodding to Kol in thanks. I braced myself, psyching myself up for the upcoming conversation that I knew would be nothing less than difficult, but with no pain, there's no gain, I suppose.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all so much for reading my story! Leave a review to show some love or honest feedback, I appreciate it all!_

 **Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

"Okay well then let me start at the beginning." I started - and I did. I told them everything, from top to bottom, leaving nothing out. How utterly tired I felt growing up. Taking care of my parents; cooking, cleaning, paying bills, it was all exhausting. How meeting Edward made it seem like someone cared enough to ask how I felt and what I thought. At least at first. How controlling him and his family had become and how complacent and okay with it & everything I had been. How until I had been bitten by James, I hadn't even noticed anything had been wrong at all. How after Edward left, my powers became so uncontrollable that I had to spend all my free time reading my grimoires and learning how to control my power so that anytime I got angry nothing would catch fire. How I read in both grimoires that my grandmother, mother, and several other witches had to cast a spell on me as a baby so not all my powers would manifest at the same time; they knew I wouldn't be able to handle or control it and would've ended up in the looney bin, trying to end the world and kill everyone.

Once I finished everyone looked stunned and Nik didn't look so … constipated anymore. After a few moments of silence, Nik told his story and the others followed suit. I understood and related to them more than I thought I would and I knew they felt the same. While Kol was telling his story, I noticed that at particular parts Rebekah, Elijah and Nik would look guilty or regretful which made me forgive them just a smidge for hurting Kol in the first place. Once everyone was finished the atmosphere had changed to an almost kinship type of feeling, and the weirdest part about it was that I think, everyone - including me - was enjoying it.

"Why don't you guys talk about it?" I blurted out before mentally slapping myself. I felt like I was overstepping, they had just 'properly met' for goodness sakes, and she already wanted to be their therapist! She sighed inwardly because she knew she couldn't back out now. These are the Mikaelson's, she had just earned their respect and trust and she was not willing to give that up just yet.

"Talk about what, darling?" Kol asked nonchalantly, swirling and staring into the glass of whiskey the guys had grabbed during all the storytelling. I scowled, annoyed at the dismissal and his irritatingly and unconvincing feigned ignorance.

"You know what, Kol." I growled sending a shock wave his way causing him to growl and his visage to show. I narrowed my eyes before moving toward him, flopping down beside him on the couch and grabbing his hands.

"It isn't healthy, Kol," I said softly staring into his eyes before turning to the rest of them.

"It's not healthy," I repeated to them. "It's just gonna get worse and build until you all fall apart, trust me, I've seen it before." I assured them, a bit bitter but hoping that this family wouldn't end up like mine.

Nik sighed before finding himself a seat, his newly filled glass gone in a second.

"Where do we start?" He asked me. I felt unnerved for a second before I channeled my inner Oprah.

"Let's start small, Why do you dagger Kol, knowing he doesn't like it?" I suggested with a shrug and Kol choked on the whiskey he had just gulped into his mouth.

"That's small?" He asked incredulously and I swatted at him to quiet. He growled but otherwise stayed civil, shifting as he tried to discreetly watch Nik, fighting to keep his face neutral and disinterested. Nik sighed, wiping his hands across his face before sitting back, staring into nothingness.

"I -" His voice broke and he cleared it to start again while everything and everyone was still and quiet, waiting for Nik to speak.

"I've lost so much, Kol. Henrik is gone because of me, I don't know if my own parents loved me, my supposed father loathed me and I couldn't - can't lose anyone else, Kol. Especially any of you. It's my job to protect you and I've already failed Henrik, I won't - I refuse to fail any of you, too. So, if I needed to dagger you all to keep you all safe then I would." Nik said, his eyes a bit glassy but a quick throat clear and a blink and they were gone.

"Then why was I never a part of the 'always and forever'?" Kol asked, his voice cracking and his expression clear and even I didn't fall for that. I clasped our hands together and he held mine tightly. "I don't know, Kol. I just wanted you safe. You were always doing your own thing and I just assumed you were tired of me. That you wanted space away from me, but when you would come around we had the greatest times. But, Elijah was right. We couldn't draw attention to ourselves or Mikael would've found us. I wanted you safe but I shouldn't have kept daggering you. I am sorry, Kol. And, I promise, no more daggering." He said, staring into Kol's eyes before swishing out of the room, appearing in front of us with the daggers. He held them out deliberately for all of us to see before nodding for us to follow him. We walked in silence to the ocean before Niklaus threw the daggers out into it. He turned toward Kol before speaking softly,

"I have a lot to make up for but 'always and forever', brother. It's never and will not ever change, brother." He said clasping Kol on his shoulder before pulling him into a hug. The rest of us turned away from such an intense moment to give them privacy and I smiled. They wouldn't end up like my family, even if I had to babysit them and make sure it didn't happen myself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

We walked back to the manor but before I could enter, Kol pulled my wrist to make me turn to face him, waiting for the others to go inside before pulling me into a hug and speaking.

"Thank you." He whispered into my hair as he nuzzled it.

"You're welcome." I mumbled into his chest before inhaling his scent. He smelled like the Earth, pine, and mint; it was heady and addicting and I knew if we stayed like that any longer, his family would get quite the show. I pulled back, cupping his cheek and rubbing underneath his eyes before heading into the mansion. Nobody was in the living room when I walked in so I decided to explore. I walked up the stairs and studied the paintings lining the walls before knocking on a random door.

"Come in, little swan." I pushed the door open and gasped in surprise at all the artwork that littered the walls & room.

"Wow," I muttered, walking around in awe. "You drew all these?" I asked Nik, turning to face him. He was setting down his paint brushes with an amused smirk glued to his face.

"Of course. Surprised?" He asked lightly but I could tell, there was something else he was saying, an underlying tone in his voice.

"Not surprised, no. You're more than capable, obviously, their just so emotional and detail oriented. They're amazing." I breathed out as I traced an outline of a painted tree. "You paint?" He asked, dusting his hands off on a cloth, watching me drool over his artwork. "No," I snorted, glancing at him, "I draw sometimes, though." I said, turning back toward him.

"Perhaps you'll show me some since you've seen mine." He stated more than asked with a smirk.

"Perhaps." I smirked back.

"Nik, if you're done flirting with my girl." Kol called from downstairs causing us to burst into fits of laughter.

"Right, Kol. We were just about to jump into bed." I snorted through my laughter. "No offense, Niks, your not my type." I giggled.

"None taken, love. Now go, before Kol decides to come up here in a jealous fit and ruin all my beautiful artwork that you seem to love so much." He teased Kol, with a mocking smirk and wink at me when Kol growled. I giggled, waving to Nik when I exited the room.

"You trying to give me a heart attack, darling?" Kol breathed in my ear, his arm wrapped around my waist possessively. I rolled my eyes.

"Kol, please. We were talking, bonding, if you will. There was no sexual anything at all. He gives off a more brotherly vibe than anything. Calm down." I rolled my eyes again. I'd be lucky if they didn't permanently be fused back there. He growled again in my ear and I shivered.

"Kinky, kinky." He whispered and I chuckled.

"I am with a vampire." I husked before dashing off with a laugh, quickly knocking on another door.

"Enter." Was responded and I pushed the door open, seeing Rebekah crossed legged on her bed, reading. I shut the door behind me and flopped in a chair near her desk.

"What you did for Nik and Kol, thanks for that." She said, still staring at her magazine but I knew that was just for show.

"It was no problem. I like you guys." I shrugged.

"Hmm." She hummed and I chuckled.

"So, you and Stefan? What's going on with that?" I asked curiously and she sighed before closing the magazine and looking up at me.

"He's in love with Elena, I would never ask him to - If he's happy then..." She trailed off, shrugging.

"Freaking, idjits…" I cursed under my breath in agitation. Freakin' people, I swear.

"He isn't in love with Elena, he loves you! He was sp-" I broke off facepalming. Klaus.

"Talk to him. I'd be willing to bet that you would make his entire year, trust me." I said, smiling, concealing my anger for the sake of my new friend.

"Yeah?" She asked unsure, smiling brightly once I nodded. She ran, flashing out of the room, calling out a 'thanks' that I responded with a chuckled out 'you're welcome'. I waited until she was far from earshot before searching for Niklaus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

 **ANOTHER HUGE DISCLAIMER: I HARDLY WATCH TVD**

 **Okay, I've gotten a few questions about the story that I hope to clear up in case anyone else is a bit confused; I only loosely know what goes on in tvd so please, no judgment for any mix-ups or unrealisticness in this story that does not happen in the show. This is just what I want to happen to the tvd characters and Bella in this story.** **I planned on introducing these facts later on in the story but I want to clear the air before continuing.** **With this being said, here's a bit of a background for the story :**

\- Bella's mother passed away in a car crash with Phil a few months before Edward left.

\- Bella is a year younger than Elena but a year older than Jeremy.

\- Elena was a sophomore when she met Stefan while Bella was a freshman.

\- Stefan was spelled by Niklaus (I've heard that this happened but I don't know if it's true or not; I liked the idea so I applied it to the story ;-D) to love the next doppelganger born (i.e. Elena) in previous years that caused him to pursue a relationship with her. Bella visited her cousins all the time, so during one of her visits over a weekend (while she still lived in Phoenix as a freshman: before she met Edward and moved to Forks), she met the Salvatore brothers. Once she left, she still kept in touch and helped Damon, Elena, and Stefan through the love triangle hardships and helped them stay sane. She didn't know about the Salvatore's being vamps nor did she know she was a witch; she found out she was a witch while in Forks, after Edward left. Her mother was a witch and she performed multiple spells in front of Bella, teaching her them even though the latter believed it was just her hippie mother trying her hand at something new. Once Edward left and she received her grimoires, she knew that it was real. The reason she's so skilled in her power even though she's still fairly new is that of the vampire venom helping her remember her memories of her mother teaching her spells. She found out Stefan was spelled when she visited most recently (the Mikaelson's still lived in New Orleans at the time) and secretly broke the spell, (She hasn't told them she's a witch yet; things have been too hectic and she hasn't found the time) giving him a ring to make sure no harmful mental spells could affect his way of thinking.

\- The reason she left for Mystic Falls is that Forks reminded her too much of her weaknesses, loss, and pain; she wanted to get away from all that and have a fresh but familiar start. (The gang know about Edward but don't know any specifics. They just know he's a guy Bella dated that hurt her badly)

I hope that this clears up any questions, thank you so much for your feedback and patience and without further ado, Enjoy the story!

* * *

"You — Niklaus!" I yelled out in anger, hearing Kol tease him with an "Oh, you're in trouble."

Klaus growled, "I don't 'get in trouble'."

They were outside, good. I wouldn't break anything… hopefully. "How dare you! You spelled Stefan! Do you know how much pain you caused my friends? Your Sister? You almost broke Stefan's and Damon's relationship apart!" I yelled, using my magic to hold him in the air. I felt the air change and I heard the thunder clouds appear overhead. "I was just trying -" Klaus started but I cut him off.

"To protect her, yes, we know." I hissed, my teeth changing and something happened to my eyes. I felt a surge of energy flow from me to the Earth and knew that some rocks were floating in the air. Niks eyes held some fear in them now that caused a part of me to smirk and want to let him down. The rest of me wanted to do some damage. Before I could really do anything Kol grabbed my arm.

"Calm down, darling, he gets it. He won't do anything to purposely hurt us anymore, love. Right, Nik?" Kol asked pointedly.

"I promise I'm gonna do better, little Swan. Thank you for caring about them almost as much as I do." He smirked though it was a bit strained. I swallowed and nodded taking deep breaths with Kol whispering, encouraging me.

"That's it, darling, just breathe." His voice was surprisingly more effective than anything else I had ever tried and eventually, I opened up my eyes calmer than before and everything fell back down to the ground, including Nik.

"Are you okay?" I asked tersely, still a bit upset but wanting him to be okay. I really did like these people. He nodded and I nodded back before heading back in the direction of my house.

"Where are you going?" Kol asked, walking with me.

"It's late, I need to get home and sleep. If I stay here I may just hurt someone and we're too fresh in our relationship for all that. I already pushed it with Nik, I quite like my life." I said to an amused Kol which just irritated me. His brother could've snapped my neck and he's laughing. I wouldn't have gotten back up, I'm not a real vampire. Yet, anyway.

"Nik actually likes you, darling, he wouldn't have killed you. Besides, he'll like you even more now to know you've heard the stories. He'll love to know that his reputation has indeed lived on while he turned into a big softy." Kol grinned when a low growl reached my ears. Of course, we were still within hearing range. I groaned.

"Oh hush, darling. You're nearly one of us now, we'd never hurt you." Kol said before clearing his throat uncomfortably and I smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you to your walk. Be safe, darling, wouldn't want to lose you when we've just found you." He snarked, kissing her forehead quickly before dashing off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

She shook her head, amused before continuing her walk. It was weird how being in Mystic Falls just felt so natural. It was like she was _meant_ to be here.

"Bella!" A voice she thought she'd never hear again called.

"Alice." She responded calmly even though on the inside her anger and hurt flared. She really had thought that they cared about her. "What can I do for you?"

"We came for you, silly. Edward still loves you and decided he couldn't stay away anymore… Aren't you happy?" She asked when she saw that my face didn't change from the apathetic "why are you telling me this" face.

"He left me, Alice, you all did. Why would I be happy? You think since you've decided that I'm worth your time I'd be willing to welcome you back with open arms?" I scoffed with a glare that would send even Rosalie running.  
"No thanks." I said before pouncing on her, smirking at the look of surprise that colored her face as I drank from her.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Edward's more than irritating voice screeched out just as I finished with Alice, throwing her away from me when she burst into flames. I grit my teeth in irritation, how I could've _ever_ found that voice attractive, influenced or not, was beyond me.

"Just having a little snack." I said before pouncing on him. I smirked when he tried to fight back.

"How cute." I cooed, playing around with him, dodging his hits before I grew bored.  
"Enough," I said with a wave of my hand, paralyzing him.

"Did you know that I was a witch when we met?" I shook my head.

"Never mind, dumb question, _of_ _course_ you did or else you wouldn't have been so fixated on me in the beginning. What, you thought it'd be fun to toy with a witch that had no idea that she was one? You wanted to brag about how you used your cold one pheromones to influence my thoughts and emotions, me, a witch? How ironic, right?!" I yelled as I circled around him, my hands itching to throttle him as I burned him to a crisp, the same thing he had done to my life…. metaphorically, yes, and I wanted to do the same thing he did to me to him. Too bad I just didn't have that type of patience.

"Well, I hope you've had your fun, I know I did." I smirked before making his body burst into flames, bored with him. He didn't even deserve for his venom to course through my body. I wasn't _that_ desperate.

I ran in the direction of their scents, following it to a large house that screamed 'Cullen'. I rolled my eyes before casting a silencing spell on myself and sneaking around the house, finding Esme tending to the garden. My smirk was glued to my face as I snuck behind her, forcibly pushing her to the ground as I drank from her. It was sweeter than the others and I briefly wondered why before realizing that I didn't care.

I threw her aside, burning her and putting it out quickly before moving into the garage knowing Rosalie would be there.

"Surprise." I whispered lowly in her ear, too low for the others to hear, before pulling her venom into me. I felt euphoric - like I was flying and figured it was quite ironic that the same creatures that hurt me were the very same that gave me strength. Yes, quite ironic indeed.

I continued on like that until there were no Cullens left - and while a small part of me did feel guilty the rest quickly squashed it because while the others didn't necessarily _do_ anything to me, they didn't warn me either. They hadn't done anything to get me out of the situation that could've broken my heart had I not had cold one venom within me, despite how much they had claimed to "love" me.

Jasper & Emmett were a bit more difficult to subdue but she was a witch souped up on cold one venom; they stood no chance.

She burned down the house they had been staying at, watching with a smirk as it fell apart, and while she had known it was a bit dramatic it filled her with so much satisfaction that she decided that she didn't care.

As she stared into the fire, she noticed that something about her started to feel off. Something felt odd within her but before she could ponder on it too much, emptiness & darkness was all that surrounded her before she blanked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. I want to take a moment to give my appreciation to everyone who follows this story and reviews and just all around enjoys this story (almost ;-) as much as I do! I appreciate it and enjoy!**

 **Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

 **Kol POV**

Kol had noticed the gorgeous brunette immediately while she had been walking throughout the woods. She was captivating but he needed answers and she was supposed to be the one to give it to him. When she didn't and it was clear that she had been around supernaturals before, Kol was instantly intrigued.

After talking to her and knowing her story, he knew he was done for - he accepted it even; she was spectacular. But even with that knowledge, he had surprised even himself when he had said that little comment about her nearly being a Mikaelson. Where had that even come from? He knew he liked her, of course he did, but enough to want to add her to his family?

He chose to ignore those questions and to focus on the dry, bitter, uncomfortable itch in the back of his throat that he needed to quelch.

After finding a few random humans to fill his thirst, compelling them to forget it ever happened, Kol ran around aimlessly for a while, trying to not think but failing miserably, when he heard Bella's familiar voice and screaming.

Once he was close enough to see them, the scene took him completely off guard. Bella was smirking, looking every bit as dangerous and unhinged as she was arousing. She was doused from head to toe in cold one venom but had apparently gotten bored with them because she now had a human in front of her. He pushed himself as fast as he could go but just as he was about to reach her, the human's throat was thrown away from its body.

"Bella, stop!" He called, pulling her into his arms, stroking her face as he whispered to her, her eyes crazed and unrecognizable - and unmistakably yellow.

"I'm going to take you to my house, okay, darling?" He watched her eyes for approval, recollection, or something to tell him that she understood what he was saying, but he found none. All he found was an intensely blissed out, yellow eyed Bella that he doubted could tell him the direction up from down.

He sighed and picked her up bridal style, muttering, as he ran to the house hoping to find something to help her regain her sanity.

"Come on, darling." He's never been so concerned with another's well being before, and while it was absolutely unnerving and foreign, it was also very natural. He _needed_ her to come back. No matter how arousing a souped-up Bella was, he quite enjoyed her normal self.

Once he arrived at the mansion he called out for his brothers, albeit a bit panicked but at the moment he didn't care nor notice.

"I found her like this, she's killed a human but I don't think she fully understands that yet. Her eyes were yellow, Nick. Fix her." He demanded but it came out more like a whine. He rolled his eyes looking at his more than amused brothers pointedly before standing Bella up.

"Darling?" He cradled her face to keep her looking at him.

"Kol." She hummed and slurred before she giggled and his lips quirked upwards involuntarily.

"We're going to fix you, okay, darling. Just sit here and don't move. Okay?" He waited for her nod before helping her sit on the couch.

"Here, look. A ….." Kol for the life of him couldn't understand what this thing in his hand was.

"Gameboy." Nik supplied with an amused smirk that Kol ignored.

"Yes, here, darling. Play with it a while, yeah?" He waited for her to nod as she spun the device around, giggling before he nodded back and walked to his siblings.

 **3rd Person POV**

"She's a witch _and_ a wolf?" Nik said thoughtfully, his cocky, smug, amused attitude gone for now as he thought of a way to help his new sister.

"Souped up on Cold one venom." Kol added with a grimace.

"Yes, not the best combination. And thanks for inviting me, brothers. I truly appreciate being involved when my friend is in danger, thank you." Rebekah glared as she entered the room.

"I thought you were out with your new boy-toy, Beks but he must not be any good if -"

"Finish that sentence, Kol, and it'll be the last thing you ever say because I'll have ripped out your tongue!"

"Enough. We have bigger problems to handle without your insolent bickering." Elijah cut in as he led the group to the study.

"We'll need to find her bloodlines in order to know what we're dealing with. We don't need _another_ hybrid running around, psychotically, causing havoc and chaos." Elijah said causing both Nik and Kol to growl and Rebekah to glare.

"Calm down. I merely meant we have enough problems, we don't need her to be one too, so, we need to find something to … calm her." Elijah explained which didn't help his case.

"You want to make her ignore a part of her that will cause her pain, Elijah? Like I had to, brother?" Nik growled, his visage showing but he didn't make a move to attack him. Yet, anyway.

"No, brother. I mean she has to learn control. Kol can help her with her magic, Niklaus will help her with her wolf, I will help with her bloodline and family history while Rebekah helps her stay sane with all this new information and male interference everywhere." Elijah explained with a small smirk that everyone relaxed at.

"Better, Elijah. Although, next time, you might want to start off with that because I'm sure the only reason Nik held back was that of the fragile hybrid downstairs. You might not be so lucky next time, brother." Rebekah snarked with a mocking smirk before flashing out the room.

"Yes, my theory is confirmed. Stefan really doesn't know how to -"

"SHUT UP, KOL!" Rebekah yelled up the stairs and, having gotten the response he wanted, Kol laughed.

"If you're done." Elijah waved his hand at the door.

"Calm, Elijah. I'd much rather hang with my girl than a stick in the mud." Kol teased, dashing out of the room.

"He's different around her." Elijah commented, looking through the bookshelves.

"Yes... it's nice. And she's fun to have around, so ..." Nik trailed off, shrugging before he left the room. Yes, Elijah doubted that they'd ever have a dull moment with her added to the mix of the Mikaelsons.

"Where the bloody hell is she?!" Kol yelled from downstairs and a wry smile settled on Elijah's face. No dull moments indeed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I'm late! It's been a busy day but here it is, enjoy!**

 **Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

 **3r** **d (** **Bella Focus** **ed) POV**

While the Gameboy had fascinated her for a short while she had quickly grown bored. She tried counting, watching the dust fall, humming, but nothing had worked to keep her sitting and not eavesdropping on the Mikaelson's obvious, private conversation.

Once she had heard something about finding her family tree, she instantly got excited. She knew where one was; they were found in her mothers and grandmothers grimoires. She was about to call out to Kol that she knew where to find it at but her voice wouldn't work. She frowned, contemplating, before dashing off to her cousins - and currently her - house. She noticed that she was moving considerably faster than the usual speed she ran at with cold one venom within her body. it was exhilarating and she quickly got distracted by all the scenery she seemed to be noticing for the first time. After sitting at a river bank for quite some time, watching the fishes, she refocused on her task and continued on with her mission. She flashed into the Gilbert home, grabbing her grandmother's grimoire before heading back to the Mikaelson's Mansion, a proud smirk lighting up her features as she did so.

"Bella! Where have you been? I told you to stay on the couch!" Kol scolded her from the porch, scowling, his eyes showing the genuine worry he held for her - the only reason she bit back her growl. She couldn't help but frown her displeasure at his tone, not being able to reign in _all_ her anger at being spoken to as if she were a child, before lifting the grimoire up in front of herself for the others that had formed around her once Kol had yelled out her name.

"Of course," Kol groaned before explaining to his sibling and a brunette that held hands with Nik; who all looked confused as to how a witch book would help them find Bella's lineage.

"a grimoire usually holds the witches family tree in the front. It's spelled, so, it's never outdated."

Bella nodded her assertion before walking into the Mansion and flopping onto the couch, giggling. It was like a mini roller coaster. She stood back up and did it again and again, ignoring the amused Mikaelsons watching her before Kol stopped her.  
"Alright, darling, let's have a look at your lineage, shall we?" Kol flopped down on the couch beside her, Holding out his hand for the book. Pouting, she hands Kol the grimoire before folding her arms in defiance, he was such a debbie-downer. He smirked at her as if he had read her thoughts before opening the grimoire and focusing on the contents of its front page.

"Okay, blah blah blah …. Oh! Here we go; Mary Alice and Helen Claire, mhm." He muttered as he read before rolling his eyes at the page.

"Of course she bloody is." He muttered before he called out Nik's name.

"Meet your, several greats that I don't feel like saying, niece." He smirked before furrowing his eyebrows.

"Silas's kin as well it would seem." He lifted his head from the book to stare at Bella in confoundment.

"She's a descendant of the world's first immortal and a descendant of Nick's father's pack?" Rebekah asked in exasperation.

"Of course she bloody is." She muttered before glaring at Kol, daring him to comment on their identical choice of words. He merely smirked with his hands raised in mock innocence as he opened his mouth to speak - clear defiance & mischief sparkling in his eyes - before Bella's scream cut him off from the cheeky thing he had planned to say. Her back was arched off the couch, eyes scrunched in pain and mouth open in a silent scream after her voice had gone out. She stayed in that position for a while, no one could really tell you exactly how long but it had felt like years, agonizingly slow years while the Mikaelsons watched frozenly - helplessly - before she had slumped back down into the couch, unconscious. They stared for a while, stunned before Nik sprung to action; checking her pulse for a sign of life before watching the cold one venom ooze out of her facial openings in pensiveness.

"Turn her on her side, Niklaus." Elijah demanded and Niklaus - far too overwhelmed with the events of finding out that this hybrid was his niece, as well as the fact that she was even a hybrid in the first place - couldn't even growl, much less argue.

"Her wolf is forcing the cold one venom out." Hayley muttered, her arms folded and brows furrowed. "She's injected too much for her body to be able to force out; her wolf won't survive with the cold one venom in her system. She'll die if we don't do something."

"What can we do?" Rebekah asked with a frown.

"A witch could help Bella's body force the venom out but she'd have to be a powerful witch." Kol said with a frown not taking his gaze away from Bella's still form.

"What powerful witch do we have on our side? Kol and Nik made sure we burned all bridges with any of the witches that could actually stand to be in the presence of the 'creatures that upset the balance of nature'" Rebekah mocked with a smirk but there was a genuine worry in her eyes that made Kol crack a very, very small smile.

"I may have a witch." Elijah said slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Again! Sorry guys, next week, hopefully, I'll be back on schedule. But here is the new chapter!**

 **Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

 **3rd Person**

Later that evening they found themselves walking through Mystic Falls, heading to the woods - a place that was fast becoming their GoToMeeting spot - in worry for the girl in Kol's arms that hadn't stirred for the last hour that they had been traveling.

"Why hadn't you told us of this Davina Claire before now?" Kol asked with a scowl and Elijah watched carefully of his brother, knowing he'd have to word this very carefully as Kol was off balance and volatile while his mate was in danger. More so than he usually was anyway and that was something that made Elijah breath deeply, in the hopes that he'd answer his brother correctly.

"She wasn't of any importance to us and she'd ask me to let her get used to me alone before I went introducing her to my family." Elijah said lowly while everyone held their breath for his reaction.

"So she's your mate then?" Kol asked curiously, watching for Elijah's nod and everyone visibly relaxed. Kol rolled his eyes in an instant flare of irritation.

"Quit being so dramatic! I'm not going to go on a killing spree while my mate lies unconscious." He snarled before blinking in surprise. He'd called Bella his mate. Was that what she was to him? He glared at his siblings, daring them to comment before going back to his thoughts.

"Well, that went better than I had hoped." Elijah muttered to Niklaus, Hayley, and Rebekah and they quietly murmured their agreeance.

They continued walking in silence before Elijah stopped them suddenly, looking as if he'd done this a million times before.

"Davina." Elijah said with a nod and a beautiful, petite, brunette stepped out from behind a tree.

"Elijah." She said taking a step forward before hesitating, glancing at the rest of the Mikaelsons.

"They know, beloved." He said with a smile that the other Mikaelson's had never seen before and stretched his hand out for her.

She smiled back and took his hand, giggling when he pulled her into his arms before taking a deep breath, inhaling his scent from his chest.

Kol gave them a few moments of privacy before losing his patience and bringing the focus back to the matter at hand; Bella.

"As happy as we are for you, Elijah, there is a reason for this visit, yes?" Kol raised an eyebrow at the duo.

"Of course," Elijah never looked embarrassed but he did look properly chastised and Kol reveled in his expression with a smirk. Elijah rolled his eyes with a small smile at his brother's familiar antics before clearing his throat and refocusing to the matter at hand.

"Davina, meet your second cousin, Bella. I wish you could've met under better circumstances but, such is life. She's a hybrid with cold one venom running throughout her system and it's killing her. We need you to help her body get rid of the venom." He explained bringing Davina to Bella, watching Kol warily.

"We just need to examine her, Kol." He explained when he saw Kol's visage show in warning to back away from his vulnerable mate. He nodded, swallowing audibly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before nodding again, letting them know that they could continue forward. Davina stepped forward watching Kol as she walked before placing two fingers onto Bella's forehead, her eyes scrunching as she used her magic to scan Bella's body.

"Follow me." Davina said glancing at Bella with a crease in her brows before quickly leading us throughout the woods toward a cozy cabin nestled between lush greenery.

"So this is where you sneak off too, 'Lijah?" Rebekah teased with a smirk and Elijah rolled his eyes as he responded.

"Like you were able to notice with you always with your Stefan, Rebekah." He smirked right back and we chuckled softly while Rebekah rolled her eyes in response; It was tense but it was a chuckle nonetheless.

We eventually arrived at the cabin and once Davina had invited us all inside (sans Elijah because…. Well, I'm sure you could guess) she instructed me to set Bella on her back on a rug that laid on the floor in the living room of the cabin. She set candles about a foot away from Bella as she spoke; one above Bella's head, one beside each arm and one beneath each foot.

"I'm going to cast a spell that's supposed to make sure she feels no pain through this process and stays unconscious; it might wear off but at the very least, it'll make sure we have no surprises in the beginning, okay?" Davina directed to Kol, waiting for his nod before casting the spell.

"Dolor flemon conscientiam." The flames grew higher as she chanted before receding and she quickly gathered a large tub from the back and set it evenly beneath Bella's feet before grabbing 3 medium sized rocks from a cabinet and placing them into the tub. She plucked a piece of Bella's hair and held it over the tub, muttering a quick spell that burned the hair before taking a deep breath and turning toward Kol.

"I'm going to start the extraction bit and while it shouldn't hurt, courtesy of my earlier spell, there's also the chance that her body will react to the loss of the familiarity of the venom. If she thrashes or anything I need you to stay calm because, in the event of her trying to attack, I need you to hold her down. She hasn't got much time left so if you can't do it, I need you to tell me now." Davina watched Kol seriously and while she hoped he could do it and not subject his siblings to do it if he couldn't then she'd need the other Mikaelson's help in holding the mated pair both down.

Kol gauged Davina's expression carefully, catching the fierce determination he usually saw in Bella's eyes and steeled himself. His Bella needed him and he'd be damned if he let his siblings take care of her for him. He nodded once and Davina - at ease by the protectiveness she found in Kol's eyes - nodded back, waiting for Kol to move slightly closer to Bella before continuing her work. She kneeled in front of the tub before muttering the spell needed over and over again, bringing her hands and body up on her knees as her voice grew in volume toward the end of the spell before lowering again and repeating as she repeated the spell.

"Venenum aspidum la removendum. Venenum aspidum la removendum. Venenum aspidum la removendum." As she repeated the spell a couple times the flames flew upwards as venom extracted from Bella's body and flowed into the large tin tub. After a couple seamless transfers and the tub was almost half full, Bella's body soon started shifting; alerting everyone to the fact that the earlier spell might've worn off and the group - sans Davina - glanced at Kol in concern. It was hard enough to watch your mate in pain and be helpless in the area of helping them, but to have to hold them down and look at their face is almost as if you were the one that was hurting them. And that pain, coupled with your mates pain is too much for almost every vampire.

"Kol," Nik spoke uncharacteristically soft as to not startle the already agitated vampire. "No one would fault you if you wanted one of us to hold her down for you. We're here for you, brother."

Kol swallowed; his emotion from Nik's words - that were finally being directed to him - and the fact that the image of someone else - even someone such as his siblings - holding down Bella made him want to break something, had him pausing to compose himself before he spoke.

"No, I have to do it. Unless you, lot, want me to try to rip someone to pieces, it'll be better if I do it." Kol swallowed again and while he meant the end of his sentence as a joke, the words floated heavily in the air as the rest of the Mikaelson's got a small taste of how this was really affecting Kol, and how much this girl actually meant to him. While they had all guessed at her being his mate from his actions, it had only been confirmed just at that moment, when Kol's words held an almost sinister meaning, enough to almost make them shiver and they all tensed a little more in hopes that this girl would pull through. They knew what Kol was like when he had no knowledge of his mate and it brought a grimace to their face. They each hoped that they'd never have to know a Kol that has had his mate ripped away from him within days of meeting her. Now, _that_ they shivered at.  
The longer Davina continued the more agitated Bella grew; her body arching, her mouth stretched into a silent scream before she slumped back down, still and quiet in a way that made everyone shuffle, either nonplussed or nervous and everything seemed to be waiting, Davina's chants adding to the obvious tension swirling around the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. Thank you for the reviews and the love and reads, it's amazing and I love you all for it! ;-D | :-* Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU and enjoy the story!**

 **Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_ I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

After a couple of beats, Bella's eyes shot open, searching the room before settling on Davina and her eyes narrowed. Before she could move, Kol held her arms down with his hands and used his side to hold down her legs.

"Calm down, darling. I know it hurts but we need you to help us out. The venom is dangerous to your wolf so we need to extract it. We need you to help push it out, darling. Can you do that, poppet?" Kol whispered to her before continuing to whisper in her ear in hopes that his voice would work to help calm her down.

After a couple of minutes, Bella stopped thrashing and the venom seemed to slow before stopping altogether and as Bella's body slumped an audible sigh left her lips making everyone relax in relief.

"She'll be out for a while, her body needs to get used to not using venom for strength and familiarize itself with her wolf but she should be fine - she is fine." Davina corrected when she received sharp looks from the group around her. Kol nodded before lifting Bella into his arms and setting her on the couch behind them. The fire giving the brown painted on the cabin walls a warm glow. While Kol was getting Bella settled, draping a soft blanket over her, Elijah filled Davina in on her cousin's lineage.

"Silas and Niklaus?" Davina asked incredulously and Nik rolled his eyes at the use of his full name but responded nonetheless.

"It would appear so, yes. Several greats but family nonetheless." He replied thoughtfully. He had always wanted a pack, someone who could understand his wolf side and be able to call them family and he seemed to have found that. Between his mate, daughter and now Bella, he seemed to have found his pack and he couldn't feel any more complete even if he tried. "So, whatever shall we do to pass the time?" Kol asked with a strained smirk and twitching hands that his brothers knew that Kol was fighting his instincts and wanted to attack something. Now.

"Let's go have a go at the city, yeah? I heard there was to be a festival today." Nik smirked at his brother and the look they both wore promised blood and torture and normally Elijah wouldn't condone this behavior, he knew even if he stopped Kol he would be the one at the receiving end of that smirk and not some other poor schmuck. So he smiled and nodded.

"I'll play bus-boy, I suppose." He sighed mockingly with a small smirk that the brothers shared before they kissed their mates farewell and vanished.

"lt was bound to happen." Rebekah stated with a laugh and Hayley chuckled while Davina giggled their agreeance.

"Now," Rebekah declared as she plopped herself onto the rug, leaning herself against the couch behind her, "what shall we do to pass the time?" She glanced from one to the other of her brother's mates, waiting for them to sit too - and, luckily, she didn't have to wait long. Hayley sat in front of her with a shrug before the two girls turned to look at Davina in question.

Davina hadn't had time to fully comprehend the fact that she had just met all the Mikaelsons at once, plus a cousin she didn't even know she had. Now she was in a room with the two Mikaelson female's, three including Bella, and it was taking all that was in her to not freak out. She took a few deep breaths - if she freaked out now, she'd never gain their respect, not fully, so she straightened up her back, gave herself a small mental pep talk before sitting beside Hayley with a small smile.

"We could play spin the bottle." She suggested, watching as wide grins stretched across Rebekah's and Hayley's faces. She grinned in response, her tension all but disappearing as Hayley ransacked the kitchen for an empty alcohol bottle. If Hayley knew Elijah as well as she thought she did, she knew without a doubt that there would definitely be one here. Grinning in victory as she brought the bottle into the living room, holding it up in triumph and the two girls whooped and clapped congratulatory.

The girls chatted and played spin the bottle for a while before they heard a gasp and they immediately quieted to handle the distressed hybrid.

"Bella! You're awake! I'm Davina, your cousin and this is Hayley, Nik's mate. I'm so pleased to meet you." Davina grinned as she stood to greet her cousin.

"Davina? I've been waiting to meet you since I first got ahold of my grimoires. I'm glad to meet you too," Bella grinned in response and as she went to stand she wobbled, her legs shaking, unable to hold up her weight before she fell backward, flopping back down onto the couch, her head spinning. "Whoa - what happened? Where are we?" Bella tried to think hard but she couldn't remember how she had gotten to this place and how she'd come to be in the company of these three girls. And where in the world were the boys?

"Well," Davina hesitated, "that'll take a bit to explain."

* * *

 **Update: A.N. Okay so I was just informed about the spin the bottle game and THAT IS NOT THE WAY I MEANT IT! LOL they spun the bottle and took shots not kisses!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

**Meanwhile, back with the boys.**

Kol pulled his blood-covered body and fangs away from the human he had been sucking dry and spoke to his brothers for the first time since they had left the cabin.

"Bella's awake." He stated calmly but on the inside he was perplexed. How could he know whether or not Bella was awake if he wasn't in the same room as her and saw her with his own eyes? But even as he questioned how he knew, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he did know because he felt it - in the pit of his stomach he felt her and knew that she was safe. And that scared him more than he would ever admit.

Niklaus and Elijah didn't respond, noticing their brothers lack of attention, his eyes clouded over and unfocused as he clearly sifted intensely through his thoughts. Elijah left his brothers - Kol standing against a wall while Niklaus tried in vain to get the blood off his hands and clothes - to take care of the bodies and clean up the messes they made to give Kol the chance to gather his thoughts before they headed back to the cabin.

"How did you know Hayley was your mate, Nik?" Kol asked, his face impassive but his eye conveying just how torn he was about this. Niklaus noticed but wisely chose to ignore the jibes and mockery he often resorted to with his brother, he wanted to make up for the abandonment he unknowingly caused his youngest brother to feel. He knew what that felt like and he never wanted to make anyone feel that way; the fact that he did that to his own brother would forever pain him and he knew that no matter if Kol forgave him or not, Nik would always be in his debt.

"I was drawn to her." Nik shrugged, "It was like there was no one else but her. Her smile, her eyes. It was reckless and dangerous and no matter how loud my thoughts to run away and ignore her were - or how many times I wanted to throttle her," Nik chuckled before a smile, a genuine smile pulled at his lips, "I couldn't. She's everything to me and it will only ever be her." Niklaus finished, watching his brother as he took in his words.

"If you tell anyone what I've just told you or that I'm turning sappy -" Nik broke off with a glare to his brother and his efforts were rewarded with a small mischievous grin before Kol nodded, his eyes clear and focused and Nik knew that that nod weighed more than either of them cared to admit so he nodded back, just as heavy as Kol's and they shared a secret smile before dashing off to meet up with their brother to go get their girls.

"Hey! Where's Bella? She hasn't been around lately and that isn't like her." Jeremy called to the Mikaelson brothers as they rounded from a corner, seeing the young Gilbert boy.

Elijah examined the boy and noticed the clear concerned worry in his eyes, his rumpled clothes and slumped form as he watched them wearily. He smiled at the obvious care he held for his cousin, it had to be something intense if it was enough for Jeremy to brave talking to the Mikaelsons - especially Kol, nonetheless.

"She's with the girls, there was an ... incident. She's fine now, we took care of it and she should be back to your house within a few days, at least." Kol responded curtly. He understood that this boy was Bella's family and therefore, off limits, but that didn't mean he had forgotten about their little tryst that had killed him. Now, that would always be a sore spot for Kol and Jeremy knew that. He was lucky enough that he had even gotten a response from the youngest Mikaelson and he respected Kol for that. Something was obviously going on with him and Bella because if there wasn't, Jeremy had no doubt that the Original in question would've already taken his revenge out on him and his sister, slowly and painfully, and he shuddered to think that that would've been his fate without Bella and whatever she'd done. He nodded before speaking, mostly aiming it to the young Original.

"Okay, tell her that we love her and that we'll see her when she's ready, tell her to be careful - Kol, take care of her." Jeremy waited for his meaningful nod before nodding in return, turning around and walking back into the direction of his house.

The Mikaelson's wasted no time in dashing off and flashing into the woods, their figures disappearing into the trees ready to go see how their newest addition to the family was faring.


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy!**

Pairings: Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.

* * *

**Simultaneously happening with the girls.**

"So, I'm a wolf, a witch and I'm related to both Nik and the first immortal witch?" Bella asked from her place on the couch, watching the 3 girls on the floor as she spoke, her words slow as her incredulousness seeped into her words.

"Yep," Rebekah said popping the p, nodding. "You're one unique mixing pot." She smirked with a laugh.

Bella rolled her eyes with a smile; she was a unique person, she knew. It would be only fitting for her mix in species to be unique as well.

"Speaking of a unique mixing pot, Bella, what's up with you and Kol?" Hayley asked, picking her nails but her voice full of genuine curiosity. The girls all looked to Bella, watching as her eyes lost focus and her lips puckered, brows scrunched in concentration as she mulled over her thoughts. It was clear to the girls that with everything going on, Bella hadn't really had time to come to terms with the bond she had clearly made with the young Original. So, they waited patiently - even talking to one another quietly as they allowed Bella the time she needed to gather her thoughts.

After a few moments, Bella spoke again, her voice quiet but profound.

"I do feel a connection to him. My wolf calls out to him - even now when she knows he's safe she wants to go on a rampage to find him - but my human, she feels we're going too fast. She thinks the feelings I have for him are way too intense and way too strong, way too fast. And … I don't know." Bella broke off, unsure of how to continue as her emotions spiraled and swirled within her stomach and she was immediately annoyed that she let her emotions get the best of her again. Rebekah saw the internal struggle Bella was going through and could definitely relate with the brunette. When she had been dating Marcel and saw Stefan for the first time she had tried to push away her feelings for Stefan in hopes of salvaging her already severed relationship with Marcel. It hadn't worked, obviously, but it had helped her with acknowledging and accepting the fact that Stefan was her mate, so Rebekah could most definitely identify with Bella's emotions right now.

"Bella, no one's telling you that you and Kol have to get married and have babies right now. We just wanted to see if you knew that you have feelings for the wanker. That's all." Rebekah assured the brunette.

"Yeah, and all you have to do now is accept them." Hayley added with a nod before rolling her eyes at the pointed looks she got from the two girls on the floor with her.

"What? It's nothing that isn't true."

"Yes, but she doesn't need everything so fast all at once." Davina explained to her new found friend in concern for her cousin. She had just woken up, she didn't need everything all at once. From finding out she's a wolf to the fact that she's related to Nik and Silas plus the fact that she was into the youngest Original also adding to the fact that she was with people she barely knew and a cousin she was just meeting would be a bit much for anyone. So, yes, too much too fast would be an overload, probably leading to Bella passing out if she was anything like her cousin and that would not be a good thing for an unstable Kol to come back to. Hayley rolled her eyes again but nodded to the young witch in acknowledgment, she may not agree with the idea that Bella couldn't handle more but she wasn't about to test that theory. Kol was scary without a mate and she didn't want to find out what he'd do to protect her. Him wanting to go on a killing spree just because she was unconscious - but would be just fine thanks to the spell cast by her cousin was persuasive enough. Yeah, just fine.

"So, if I wanted to become truly immortal then, I could?" Bella asked after a few moments of silence, her question hanging loosely in the air.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Onwards to the story! :-)**

 **Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

"Let's not jump ahead on things just yet, poppet. We haven't even begun your training on how to control your wolf and witch side so let's wait a bit to jump onto immortality, alright, darling?" Kol explained as he and his siblings walked through the cabin door, Nik and Elijah sitting beside their mates while Kol plopped himself onto the couch next to Bella.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to do it now and learn to control everything at once so I don't have to later?" Bella asked in confusion, her head tilting.

"No, poppet, it'd be overwhelming and you have enough to deal with; besides, I'm sure this will not be the last drama show we'll have and we need you properly functioning so I know you can handle yourself. I don't want to get us both killed worrying about your mental state, your well-being as well as trying to stay alive, darling. I already will be pushing it by checking on you to make sure you're alright, let's not push it by adding you being unstable to the mix." Kol added the last bit cheekily, unable to help himself with wanting to see how Bella would react by Kol basically commanding her and he was unsurprised when her eyes flashed yellow before going back to normal. He raised an eyebrow at her and Bella stared for a moment before emitting a resigned sigh and Kol wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a semi-hug before whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry, darling, you'll learn your control and then we'll discuss your immortality. In fact, we can talk about it, work through the kinks and make a plan so once your control is solid at best, we'll get working on your immortality." He kissed her temple and she sighed again, this time in contentment.

"Okay." She whispered back and kissed his neck before sitting back against the couch, keeping his arm around her as she sat back, their sides touching as they faced the group that was pointedly avoiding their obvious PDA moment. Bella smiled at that before her smile fell off her face and was immediately replaced with a frantic horror that had her gasping in shame. "Jer and 'Lana! Do they know where I am?" She felt like the world's worst cousin. She was spending almost all of her time with the Mikaelson's and almost none with them and had it not been for the genuine panic Bella seemed to be in, Kol would've laughed.

"We bumped into little Jeremy Gilbert on our way back here and let him know of your circumstance. They know you're safe, darling." Kol calmed her and even though she still felt bad about essentially ditching her cousins, she did feel a bit better about them knowing what was going on and not feeling out of the loop. She nodded with a sigh before taking deep breaths to calm down.

"Well, it's been a trying day for us all, let us leave training for daybreak and I'll see you guys then." Elijah said briskly, speaking to his brothers with his eyes to explain he felt they all needed alone time with their mates before having to spend most of their upcoming days mentoring Bella. Everyone nodded in agreeance, Kol, and Nik nodding in agreement with both spoken and unspoken statements before everyone, sans Elijah and Davina, stood, ready to leave the cabin as they spoke their farewells.

"Well, as … exciting as this has been, Stefan - and his whole gang, I'm sure will be wanting an update. I'll see you guys at daybreak. Bye, little dove," Rebekah flipped her hair before hugging Bella tightly, whispering the last sentence in her ear before releasing her, continuing her escape speech.

"Text me, little witch and Hayley, tell my darling little niece that her Aunty 'Bex will come to see her soon, yeah?" Rebekah hugged each girl while grinning at her brothers before dashing off.

"Next time, you can meet Hope. We usually keep her hidden to keep her safe but I know she'll want to meet you." Hayley said to Bella with a grin once the yellow whirlwind that was Rebekah had left and Bella returned that grin tenfold.

"I'd like that, thanks, Hayley." Both Nik and Kol watched the interaction with more emotion then they'd care to admit but when their eyes caught they couldn't deny the flare of warmth the moment inspired and instead nodded to one another in acknowledgment. Kol loved how seamlessly Bella was integrating herself into his family and it stirred something deep within him that made Kol want to make Bella his in every way possible, it was a feeling he'd never experienced before in his long, long life and it was startling. He didn't understand the emotion nor the urge but he did know that it was something primal, and raw, and it wasn't going anywhere until he dealt with it.

Nik felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched his mate and newly found niece come together, forming his internal - becoming external - formed pack and it felt good.

It felt really good and it seemed that his newfound niece would always find a way to make the Mikaelson's feel something again.

"See you at daybreak, little Swan." Nik said nodding to Bella and she grinned, waggling her eyebrows at him. They grinned at each other for a moment before Nik winked and left hand in hand with Hayley.

"Do I need to be worried about her?" Hayley asked with attitude and the gang inside the cabin smiled in amusement while Nik responded to Hayley with unrestrained humor.

"She's my niece, love."

"Oh, yeah." The gang laughed lightly before continuing their farewells. Davina and Bella swapped numbers so they could talk amongst themselves while Kol and Elijah nodded to one another before Kol grabbed Bella's hand and walked her out of the cabin.


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. Guys, I apologize! Yesterday was so hectic that I didn't even go to sleep until 5am last night! Anyway, forgive me, sorry and enjoy be story!**

 **Pairings:** Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Stefan, Klaus/Hayley, Elijah/Davina, Matt/Caroline, Bonnie/Jeremy, Damon/Elena

 ** _Disclaimer:_** **I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight nor its characters.**

* * *

"Where to, darling?" Kol asked as they strolled hand in hand through the woods.

"I need to go to the Gilberts house and see my cousins." Bella said softly, ceasing her walk to turn toward Kol, facing him.

"I know we haven't had much alone time; you know, with me going all high on vamp venom, but, I promise, after I check in with my friends and cousins, it's you and me." Bella nodded as if to reaffirm her statement and Kol smiled.

"I'd love that, darling." His eyes were soft as they gazed at Bella, his hands raising to stroke her cheeks before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get you to the Gilbert house, then. I'm sure they're itching to see that you're alright with their own eyes." Kol smirked and Bella rolled her eyes before they continued walking through the woods in comfortable silence, just enjoying their contentment at being in each others presence. They ended up at the Gilberts house faster than they each anticipated and bid each other farewell rather reluctantly.

"I'll see you later, darling." He kissed her forehead again before dashing off, his figure disappearing off and into the night. Bella sighed, staring off in the direction of his previously occupied position before heading into the house.

"Guys, Bella's back!" She heard Elena yell to the obvious group of people in the living room and Bella sighed in fatigue, getting tired by just thinking about the upcoming conversation about to be held. She walked into the living room and sighed as she saw the entire group herded into Elena's-too-small-for-this-type-of-gathering living room. Rebekah stood once she saw Bella enter the room and rubbed her temples before she gave Bella a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I said I'd stay until Bella arrived and as you can see, she has indeed arrived so," Rebekah trailed off as she waved a hand at the group crowding the room.

"Good luck, little dove. They're like leeches; sucking the life out of me with their worry and almost completely idiotic questions and," Rebekah blew out a huff of air, ignoring the affronted looks on the groups faces as Bella tried in vain to keep her smile to herself.

"I'll see you tomorrow, little dove." Rebekah hugged her before telling Stefan to call her once he was done and with that, she was left surrounded with the sharks.

"Let's get this over with." Bella muttered, making her way to the couch, squeezing her way into a seat with a sigh.

"Okay," Bella sighed again, "ask your questions - one at a time!" Bella explained before all of them opened their mouths to overtalk one another and annoy Bella even more than she already was.

"We got the gist of everything from Rebekah and Kol but, what happened? What made you all, ya know," Matt paused before waving his fingers around his head while making a "whoohoo" sound.

Bella giggled before smiling as she explained. "I don't know, really." Bella shrugged before continuing. "I remember Alice - my supposed 'best friend' from the coven that left me - showing up in the in the woods on my way back here and her telling me that Edward 'wanted me back'," Bella scoffed in agitation. "yeah, it was… a typical Cullen Coven move, actually." Bella shook her head before continuing.

"I was angry but not enough to want to linger so I … I drank from her when Edward showed up and I saw red. I taunted him before burning him and going in search of the other Cullen's. The last thing I remember was drinking from them and burning down their house but anything after that is a blank. I don't remember going after a human and I don't remember getting my grimoire or … anything really, after the fire." Bella shrugged again with a frown.

"Woah," Jeremy muttered before speaking up to ask, "So, they explained everything to you? You know, about being a wolf/witch hybrid?"

"Yeah," Bella answered slowly with another frown. "I still haven't fully processed it yet but I'm supposed to be training with the Mikaelson's tomorrow to help with my control." she explained and the gang nodded in agreement, understanding and reluctant respect toward the Mikaelson's and Bella smiled a small smile, poorly attempting to hide it because Jeremy caught it and rolled his eyes at her. "Okay, if that is all, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day." Bella said, yawning as if her body wanted to reaffirm her words.

"Yeah, sorry, goodnight." Stefan said sheepishly.

"We just wanted to make sure you were okay," Elena added

"With our own eyes." Damon finished.

"I get it, guys. That's why I sat here, explaining what happened, to you." Bella laughed smiling at the group surrounding her.

"I love you, guys, thanks for caring." Bella smiled softly at the group before bidding them goodnight, heading up the stairs to sleep, preparing herself for tomorrow. She knew that this was the last piece of quiet she'd get in a while and she was going to milk it for all it was worth while it lasted. She threw herself onto her bed with a sigh, staring at the ceiling, enjoying the peace. Yeah, she was definitely milking it - well, as much as she could before she ended up passing out. It was still nice, though, while it lasted.


End file.
